Stop right there criminal scum!
by EiraWolfsoul
Summary: Eira the thief got caught too many times and her old tricks won't work on this guard so she has to try something new. All characters except for Eira are property of Bethesda. I merely use them for my pleasure! Kmeme fill!


**Stop right there criminal scum!**

I wrote this one-shot story in response to a Kink Meme prompt.

_**Original Prompt:**_

_PC/Guard – Stop right there criminal scum!_

_The PC is a thief in Riften and the guard has seen them one too many times. No more bribes, no more 'I'm the Thane!' and such. Only one sort of payment is left to get out of this mess and avoid prison – the sexy kind. No violent rape please, though dub-con is okay. Don't care about the gender or race of either the PC, but I'm thinking of the guard as a male. Brownie points: work in the glorious past lines of the Oblivion guards during the sex and win my undying devotion._

_**Summary:** Eira the thief got caught too many times and her old tricks won't work on this guard so she has to try something new._

It should have been a simple task, she had done it so many times before. Get in there, make some changes to the registry and get back out. Simple right? She had carefully picked the lock and silently snuck inside. The registry was found easily and the changes made quickly. Everything was going just fine… until she snuck back out only to come face to face with one of the guards.

Both thief and guard were startled for a moment and just as Eira started looking for an exit the guard realised what he had just run into. "Stop right there criminal scum!" he growled at her, freezing her in place.

"I'm the Jarl's Thane, I demand you let me go at once!" Eira said confidently in a low voice, sure that it would turn the guard away. Her confidence quickly dropped at the guards reply "I've heard that one too many times sneak thief! It's not going to work this time!" The guards hand moved to the hilt of his sword, ready to make his arrest. "Wait" Eira tried another tactic, one that never failed "how about I pay you some gold and you look the other way?" she batted her eyelashes at the guard.

The guard's hand visibly tightened on the hilt of his sword as he spoke "should I add bribery to your crimes as well? No I've seen you sneaking around too many times! It's time to pay for your crimes thief!" Eira pressed herself against the door, this was not good, not good at all. She had to find a way out of this and fast! Jail just wasn't for her, she didn't do well behind bars.

A desperate plan suddenly struck her and she took a calm but bold step forward, putting on her most seductive smile. "Perhaps…" she started softly, fluttering those impossibly long eyelashes again "I could pay off my bounty…" she took another slow step forward, bringing her into the guards personal space "in a more… original way?" she finished in a low, seductive voice as she laid one hand carefully on his arm, the other against his chest.

The guard seemed startled for a moment, but quickly recovered his wit as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her around the building to a secluded spot, ironically that spot ended up being her own backyard. It wasn't until he had her pressed against the wall that he spoke in a low, slightly husky voice "you're offering yourself to me, in return for your release?". He had to make sure, as a guard he could not condone rape. Eira was hesitant for a moment but knew that it was either this or go to jail. By the nine what would Mercer say or worse do if he found out she got sent to prison for screwing up such a simple task? No jail was not an option and so she swallowed thickly and nodded whispering "I am".

The guard smirked behind his helmet, he was going to enjoy this! "Then strip" he ordered. The thief looked at him, eyes wide in shock "here? Now?" she asked shocked. "Yes now, what did you think I'd let you go only to disappear?" the guard crossed his arms scrutinizing her. His eyes narrowed when she did not move "well? I thought you wanted to pay of your bounty? Having second thoughts?"

"No!" she nearly cried out. "It's just… well.. we're outside, what if someone sees us?" Eira stumbled, not believing this was happening. The guard just shrugged "Tonight this area is all mine, no one else has business here, we'll be fine so get on with it". Eira took a deep breath as she obeyed and began undoing all the buckles and laces of her Thieves Guild armour.

The guard eyes took in the sight as little by little the thieves body was revealed to him, and what a body it was! Sweet Dibella what had he done to earn such a blessing? To be able to take of her armour, she had to remove her hood, revealing locks as golden as the sun itself, emerald green eyes shaded by long, thick lashes and a wave of freckles crossing from one cheek, over her nose to the other.

Full, round, perky breasts bounced gently as she removed the wrap that bound them. His hungry eyes lingered for a moment before moving down, taking in the flat expanse of her slightly muscled stomach before watching nimble fingers work the laces of her trousers. His nostrils flared with excitement as he watched them fall down, revealing the curve of her hips followed by impossibly long, muscled legs. He almost came undone at the mere thought to have them wrapped around him!

Eira kicked off her boots and trousers, then hesitated a moment, taking another deep breath as she finally removed the last piece of her clothing and let it drop to the floor. She felt uncomfortable and vulnerable with the guard scrutinizing her so and she was deadly afraid that someone would find them, despite the guards assurances. What if another thief came by to check the cache hidden in her yard?

She wasn't given any more time to worry as the guard quickly stepped forward, his hands finding her breasts and testing their weight before he started massaging them, flicking her nipples with his thumbs. Eira closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the stone wall, hoping this would all be over soon. She didn't expect the sudden warmth in her underbelly upon feeling the guards knee pressing between her legs and against her core, nor did she expect the little mewl that passed her lips.

"Enjoying yourself are we little scum?" The guard teased, nipping her ear before moving down to the hollow of her throat leaving a wet trail of kisses in his wake. When had he taken off his helmet? She wondered. She tried to make out his features but the guard had dropped his torch in the bucket filled with this morning's rain, thus leaving them in the dark.

The combination of the cold and his warm hands playing with her nipples had them so hard and sensitive it almost hurt and she could feel something in her waken. Stubbornly denying that she could enjoy this she kept the palms of her hands pressed tightly against the wall behind her. She gasped as the guard took one pink nipple in his mouth and suckled, his other hand still kneading her other breast, rolling the nipple around his thumb and forefinger, his knee meanwhile continued rubbing against her folds, fuelling whatever it was that was waking up inside her.

The guard released her nipple from his mouth with a small pop, the cold wind adding a new sensation in combination with her now very wet nipple, drawing another gasp from her. As the guard moved to take in her other nipple his right hand ghosted down her stomach while his left rested comfortably on her hip, fingers drawing lazy circles on her heated skin. The knee was removed and quickly replaced with calloused fingers rubbing her folds, searching for that little bud of pleasure. The moment he found it Eira gasped and bucked against him. The guard smirked against her breast as he slipped his forefinger in, using his thumb to play with her nub. His efforts were rewarded with another buck of her hips against his hand and a soft mewl from her lips. She was obviously trying very hard to keep silent.

The guard caught her lips in a bruising kiss as he curled his finger inside her hitting that special spot and earning another moan which was caught in their kiss. Sweet Dibella she was so responsive and so wet already! He knew he couldn't draw this out too long, as a guard on duty he could not stay away too long without anyone noticing and he did not wish to jeopardize his position. He kissed his way down the flat of her stomach until he was kneeling in front of her. Spreading her folds he leaned in and gave a languid stroke taking in his first taste of her essence.

No longer able to contain herself, Eira allowed her hands to wander from the wall to the guards head, fingers combing through his short locks. Soft moans continued to escape her as his tongue dipped inside, furiously licking away at her most private parts. It wasn't long before her legs began to shake with the passion, that tight coil within her finally releasing. The guard held her hips tightly to keep her upright as he lapped up her juices. He gave her a moment to come down from her high as he slowly got back up to his feet.

"Your turn to kneel little scum" he rumbled in a voice that had taken on an even more husky tone than before. Eira swallowed as she dropped down to her knees while the guard removed his cuirass. Nimble fingers untied the laces to his pants, she was startled by the cock suddenly springing free of its confines as she pulled his pants down. Interesting, she thought, this guard did not wear a loincloth. The guard narrowed his eyes at her "well? Go on suck it!" he ordered impatiently.

Eira swallowed nervously. She had never enjoyed giving head and thus had not done it very often. What if she could not please him? Would he go back on their deal? Her train of thought was again interrupted by the impatient guard "_Make it fast, dreg! What little patience I have is wearing thin!_" he grumbled. Resigning herself to her fate Eira leaned in, her tongue tentatively flicking out over the head of his impressive cock. At his groan she grew a little bolder, taking his member into her mouth. "Yes that's it little scum" the guard purred as she took him in further.

The thief gasped and gagged as the guard fisted his hands in her hair and bucked his hips, sheathing himself further inside her hot mouth and hitting the back of her throat. She was obviously having trouble working her way around his large girth. The guard smirked proudly "_Trouble?_" he asked snarky.

Refusing to let him get the better of her, Eira took a few deep breaths, relaxed her throat as much as she could and began sucking him in earnest, wanting him to come quickly. His hands tightened in her hair as he held her in place, pumping his hips. She could feel his balls slapping against her chin and tears pricked her eyes every time he hit the back of her throat. It wasn't long before she tasted the tangy taste of his cum, accompanied by a rather loud moan from the guard. Eira tried pulling away, not wanting to swallow his cum, but the guard kept her firmly in place and ordered her "swallow it all little scum". And swallow she did, it was her first time doing so and she had to admit, it wasn't all that bad, in fact, she rather liked the feel of his cum sliding down her throat, the excess dribbling down her chin.

Finally the guard let go of her hair and pulled out and she was able to wipe the dribble from her chin. She looked up at him expectantly and placed her hand in his outstretched one. The guard pulled her up and against his chest in one swift movement. His lips crushed down on hers and his hands traced invisible patterns over her sides as he ushered her back towards the wall. The feel of the cold stone wall against her bare back and buttocks made her gasp, allowing the guard to slip his tongue into her mouth. Unlike their first kiss, this time Eira reciprocated allowing their tongues to duel for control.

The guards hands ran down her sides to her thighs, easily lifting her. He was somewhat surprised when she wrapped them around his waist of her own accord. The little minx was really enjoying. His pride swelled at the taught, along with a certain part of his anatomy.

His lips moving from her mouth to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, the guard let go of one thigh to position his throbbing member at her entrance. One swift stroke and he was sheathed inside her hot cavern, both guard and thief moaning at the feel. "Sweet Dibella you're tight" the guard moaned as he began to move.

"W.. wait" the thief murmured. "What is it?" the guard demanded gruffly as he stilled inside her. "I just.. I just need a moment, you're much bigger than I expected" she panted, obviously in pain. The guard grunted, he could not deny her this small request, it would feel like rape if he did. "_Please make it quick, citizen. My patrol awaits, and a Legion steed can't keep still for very long…"_. He felt the gentle vibration of her laughter throughout her body and glared at her.

Large emerald eyes, filled with lust gazed up at him from underneath those long lashes and she smiled a seductive little smile "I think I'm ready to let this steed carry us both to completion guard" she whispered before experimentally grinding her hips against him. That was all the encouragement the guard needed as he pushed her back against the wall, slid out nearly all the way and pushed back in, delighting in her moan of pleasure. He set a steady rhythm, his hands squeezing her thighs as he held her up.

Eira couldn't help but mewl and moan in pleasure as the guard filled her so completely and she held on for dear life as he fucked her with a passion she had not experienced in a long time. Once more the guards lips crashed down on hers, swallowing both their increasingly louder moans to prevent others from hearing their adventure. Sweat trickled down his back despite the cold as the passion between them grew stronger. He could feel her walls convulsing around his throbbing member and knew neither of them would last much longer.

After a few more particularly hard thrusts he drove them both over the edge, his seed spilling from his member into her cavern. He pumped her slowly a few more times, taking them both down from their high. He looked at her, revelling in her dishevelled look that simply screamed to all who saw that she was just thoroughly fucked. Such a beautiful creature, taken by him, a simple guard. Thank you Dibella, he thought, for sending me this gift tonight.

He slowly pull out of the little thief, before he set her back down on her feet. He continued holding her against him, his fingers trailing along her spine as she slowly regained her breath and footing. Only when he was sure she would not collapse did he let her go and stepped back and quickly redressed himself. He put his helmet back on before he relit his torch and watched as she tied the laces of her trousers. She looked at him as she pulled her armour back on and fastened the many buckles. When she was done she picked up her breast bindings and stuffed them in one of the many pockets, it would be too much work to bind her breasts, she just hoped no one would notice.

When she was done the guard spoke in a clear voice "Everything here appears to be in order. You can move along now" in a low whisper he added "Be sure I catch you again sneak thief, I enjoy the way you pay off your bounties".


End file.
